Carl Grimes (Road to Survival)
Carl Grimes is a comic-adapted playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse As A Playable Character Carl - "Miles Behind Us" * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get +20% HP and +20% attack. * Adrenaline Rush: Pin Down (Deal 275% damage and impair and stun for 1 turn to one enemy.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. Carl - "What Comes After" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Alert teammates get +30% defense and +24 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': Callous Shots (Deal 225% damage to up to 3 enemies. One teammate regains 50% of their max HP.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Carl - "March To War" *'Persona': Citizen *'Trait': Fast *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Low Blow (Deal 200% damage and cause 60 damage bleeding for 3 turns to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Parting Shot (If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy.) Carl - "No Turning Back" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Storm Of Strikes (Deal 350% damage to one enemy and all adjacent enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) Carl - "Days Gone Bye" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Burst of Slashes (Deal 175% to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) * Specialist Skill: Parting Shots (If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy.) Carl - "Survival Road" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Confident Soothing (Deal 300% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +45% attack for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP) Carl - "What Comes After #2" * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Full Auto (Deal 250% damage and -20 AP to up to 4 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carl has killed: *Shane (Alive) *Olivia (Zombified, along with his fellow survivors) *Carson (Zombified, along with his fellow survivors) *At least 8 unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Carl is one of the few characters to have a variant in each trait. *Oddly, Carl's occupation in-game is simply stated as "Child". *Strangely, Carl's "What Comes After" variant depicts his appearance after the timeskip, despite the "What Comes After" story arc taking place pre-timeskip in the comics. *Due to the mirroring of sprites in the game, Carl's missing eye alternates depending on which direction he is facing. Other characters that suffer these direction based inconsistencies include Rick Grimes, Dwight, Mark, The Governor, and Kenny. *Carl Days Gone Bye and Carl March to War are two of twelve characters to have Parting Shots as their Specialist Skill, the others being Caroline, [[Clementine (Road to Survival)|Clementine A New Day]], [[Dwight (Road to Survival)|Dwight Life and Death]], Gator, [[Paul Monroe (Road to Survival)|Jesus All Out War]], [[Negan (Road to Survival)|Negan All Out War]], Oberson, [[Richard (Road to Survival)|Richard March to War]], Rod and [[Philip Blake (Road to Survival)|The Governor The Calm Before]]. *Carl No Turning Back ''and Carl ''What Comes After #2 are two of sixteen characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist skill, the others being [[Barker (Road to Survival)|Barker (Ally)]], Barker (Playable), Bruce, [[Hershel Greene (Road to Survival)|Hershel Road to Survival #1]], [[Lori Grimes (Road to Survival)|Lori Days Gone Bye]], [[Luke (Road to Survival)|Luke A New Beginning]], [[Mark (Peacekeeper)|Mark All Out War]], [[Rick Grimes (Road to Survival)|Rick Limited Edition (Rare)]], Rick Limited Edition (Ultra Rare), [[Rosita Espinosa (Road to Survival)|Rosita Road to Survival, Edition #2]], Rosita Road to Survival #3, Tyreese, Tyreese Road to Survival, Edition #1 ''and Yumiko. *Carl ''Survival Road ''is one of seven characters to have Retribution as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Carol (Road to Survival)|Carol ''Days Gone Bye]], [[Duane Jones (Road to Survival)|Duane Days Gone Bye]],'' Greg Fairbanks, [[Laura (Road to Survival)|Laura ''No Turning Back]], [[Rick Grimes (Road to Survival)|Rick Days Gone Bye]] and Rick Road to Survival, Edition #1. *Carl What Comes After ''is one of twentythree characters to have a Special Weapon, the others being [[Abraham Ford (Road to Survival)|Abraham ''Road to Survival, Edition #1]], [[Trey Barker (Road to Survival)|Barker (Ally)]], Barker (Playable), [[Bruce (Alexandria)|Bruce Too Far Gone]], [[Dwight (Road to Survival)|Dwight Road to Survival, Edition #1]], [[Ezekiel (Road to Survival)|Ezekiel All Out War]], Konrad, [[Michonne (Road to Survival)|Michonne Road to Survival #2]], [[Rick Grimes (Road to Survival)|Rick All Out War]], Rick Limited Edition (Rare), Rick Limited Edition (Ultra Rare), Rick Limited Edition (Epic), Romanov, [[Rosita Espinosa (Road to Survival)|Rosita Road to Survival #3]], Sandy, Sawyer, Shiva, Shiva All Out War, Tyreese, Viktor, Yumiko and Yumiko Road to Survival #1. *A free 3-star Carl was given away from Scopely. However, if the player lives outside of the USA, they cannot receive it. **Oddly, if this rare Carl is sold in Supply Depot, the player will receive food instead of supply points. **Originally, this Carl also gave only +30 XP when fed to characters, but has since been changed to +630 XP. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive